Lorsqu'une folle se prend au jeu
by Earwen Este
Summary: Oyez ! Oyez ! Gentes damoiselles ! Gentes damoiseaux ! Venez, approchez ! Ici, vous trouverez du sport ! Du chant ! Du combat ! De l'amour (plus sérieux que le reste, je tiens à le préciser tout de même) ! Et...euh..." un petit HP/DM et une Narcissa en puissance !
1. Chapter 1

Lorsqu'une folle se prend au jeu

Résumé : 

Et si ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme l'a écrit J. K. Rowling. Si Draco au lieu de fuir était au centre de l'action… enfin presque. Fin romanesque. HP/DM

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sont à J.K. Rowling. Enfin, vous savez tous. Notre Dieu à nous.

_« Italique » _: Commentaire de l'auteure + plus une intervention de fan en délire, une seule.

''…'' : pensées de Drago.

##…## : pensées de la conscience de Draco (elle intervint sans son consentement)

La chanson est de Mike Brant, Bats-toi. Elle n'est pas de l'auteure, _« honte à moi si j'écrivais une chanson pareille _;-) _j'ai trop de la classe pour écrire, voyons !__ »_.

* * *

Harry regardait Draco. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Connait regardait Draco. Tous retenaient leur souffle dans la salle.

Draco, lui, les regardait simultanément, impassible. Comme dit le vieil adage « entre les deux, mon cœur balance ». Mais cette question là avait été réglée depuis longtemps. En réalité s'il avait été choisit, c'est parce qu'il était, aux yeux des autres, le plus neutre dans cette guerre.

"S'ils savaient", songea-t-il.

Bref, aujourd'hui se tenait le grand jour. Le grand final. Le grand terminus. La grande conclusion. L'achèvement. L'aboutissement. Le dénouement final. L'issue.

Bref, l'affrontement final entre les deux plus grands protagonistes de cette histoire.

_« Alors ça veut dire qu'on va avoir droit à : Gilderoy Lockhart vs Severus Rogue, demande une fan en délire à l'auteure. »_

Hum… Nan. Andouille-Doré-Narcissique-Par-Excellence contre Avoir-Les-Cheveux-Gras-C'est-La-Classe-! c'est du passé. **(1)**

Non, non. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

_« Vous devez sûrement savoir que Voldy a quelques envies de domination, nous sommes d'accord ? Non ? Je vous résume la situation alors sans vous spoiler l'histoire entière. On y sera encore demain si je le faisais. Voldemort et Harry Potter se font face, ils sont sous pression, l'avenir du monde se joue en ce moment même, juste ça… J'adore mettre un peu de tension comme ça, pas vous ? Bref je reprends. Face à face, ils doivent se combattre. Or une… particularité a été instaurée dont je parlerais plus loin. Et c'est Draco qui doit s'occuper de cette…singularité. Donc, voilà pour vous. »_

* * *

Pour en revenir à notre blondinet qui transpirait à grosses gouttes -même s'il ne le montrera jamais-, il ne savait comment l'annoncer sans que Lui pique une nouvelle crise.

_« Quoi ? Qui ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »_

Cela faisait deux minutes que le coup avait été porté, Draco cherchait un moyen de prononcer son verdict sans se faire avada kedavriser, mais voilà. Voldemort n'est pas du genre patient. Voldemort n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout attendre. Alors Voldemort craqua. Oui, Il piqua une crise. Le Lord des Lord des méchants péta son câble.

- ESPÈCE DE VERACRASSE LENTE AU BULBE DESSÉCHÉ ! DIS-NOUS S'IL EST _OUT_ OU _IN_ ! JE VAIS FINIR PAR TE JETER UN DOLORIS TELLEMENT DOULOUREUX (_« il est fort, il n'y a pas à dire »_) QUE TA MÈRE SENTIRA SES TRIPES SE RETOURNER ET QUE TON PÈRE NE POURRA PLUS FAIRE DE GOSSES PARCE QU'IL VA-

Nous sommes tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Un Voldemort sans TNT est un Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Dit-,-Qui-Fait-Peur.

- Avertissement au joueur Voldy. Déclara platement Draco, en dévoilant un carton jaune aux yeux de tous. Menaces et insultes envers l'arbitre.

Hum… Il est sérieux le bougre. Draco, profitant de cette accalmie pour reprendre son souffle, annonça finalement le résultat.

- _Out_. 21-21. Poursuivez le match.

- QUOI ?! TU TE FOUS DE MO-

- Le joueur Voldy est prier de se calmer, tonna le juge-arbitre, rôle tenu par Narcissa. Sinon, il recevra une punition à la façon Black nouvellement Malefoy ! Et croyez moi je ne ferais pas dans la dentelle !

Et quand Narcissa tient le grand rôle de Grande Justicière **(2)**, vaut mieux pas la chauffer. Voldemort déglutit avec peine et jeta un regard à son adversaire qui attendait que la querelle soit close pour reprendre le combat. _« Brave petit, fairplay en plus »_

- Joueur Potty au service, annonça Draco, imperturbable.

Des encouragements furent sifflés à Harry.

- Ouais ! Va s'y Harry ! Mets-lui la pâtée du siècle ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley. A-llez Ha-rry ! A-llez Ha-rry !

Ou encore…

- Harry ! Champion ! Le reste c'est du bidon ! Harry ! Champion ! Le reste c'est du bidon !

D'autres les imitèrent, Granger, la belette, le demi-géant à demi-abruti, cette pleurnicharde de belette femelle.

##Draco, enfin. Reste poli avec la gente féminine, quel que soit son apparen-appartenance !##

''Oh la ferme, conscience ! Cette femelle repoussante ne sait faire que ça, je me demande comment Saint Potter a pu sortir avec...Euh…cette chose.''

##Draco ! Enfin !##

Revenant à la réalité, notre Malefoy préféré se concentra sur le duel qui se jouait en face de lui.

Sa tête passait d'un côté à un autre, les concurrents ne lâchaient rien et semblaient avoir la rage de vaincre, surtout Voldy.

* * *

_« Tu m'étonne, commente l'auteure inutilement. C'est la loose assurée s'il perd. Imaginez une seconde. Après avoir été dupé par trois dingue (« Dumbledore, le professeur Trelawney et moi-même»), il se retrouve à jouer une partie de BADMINTON pour accéder au pouvoir. Il y a de quoi avoir les bou… euh… les mappemondes spermatozoïdaires remontés à la jugulaire._

_J'vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Euh. Non, rectification, je bouche rien du tout. Mon dieu, que je peux être grivoise quand je m'y mets. Reprenons. »_

* * *

Un commentateur, mit à disposition, suivait le match avec attention.

- Harry renvoit le volant du côté opposé à son adversaire. Celui-ci court pour le renvoyer. Va-t-il y arriver ? Oui ! Attention, maintenant c'est le joueur Potty qui est en difficulté ! Il court vers le fond du terrain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Non ! Pourquoi s'arrêt-

- _Out_. Annonce la voix imperturbable de Draco. 22-21 pour le joueur Potty. Au service, Joueur Potty.

Des hurlements de joies retentirent dans toute la salle.

- Il est vraiment ! Il est vraiment ! Il est vraiment phé-no-mé-na-lal-lal-lal-lal-lale !

Une veine sembla pulser sur la tempe de Voldemort, mais comme il s'agissait quand même de lui, personne ne le vit. Par contre ils l'entendirent !

- SERVITEURS ! CHANTEZ ! NE SUIS-JE PAS VOTRE MAITRE BIEN AIME ?! CHANTEZ A MA GLOIRE FUTURE ! FAITES TAIRE PAR MA BRILLANCE CES INFAMES INSECTES !

Okay. Cette fois, c'est la durite qui a saturée. Les mangemorts se mirent en position. Et chantèrent… Mais alors, chantèrent…

- Bats-toi, serre les poings et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui veulent, t'empêcher d'être heureux  
Bats-toi et tu seras libre, mais quoi qu'il arrive,  
Ne baisses pas les bras  
Oh non non  
Bats-toi, serre les poings et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui pensent, qu'ils sont plus fort que toi

La vie de chaque jour est un combat  
Et si l'on te fait tomber quelque fois  
Même si tu as très mal relève-toi  
Relève-toi  
Il faut te battre pour la vérité  
Te battre pour défendre tes idées  
Alors tu finiras, tu finiras par gagner

Bats-toi, serre les poings et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui veulent, t'empêcher d'être heureux  
Bats-toi, serre les dents et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui disent, que toujours tu perdras

Bats-toi, serre les poings et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui veulent, t'empêcher d'être heureux  
Bats-toi, serre les dents et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui disent, que toujours tu perdras  
Oh non, non, c'est pas vrai

Bats-toi, serre les poings et bats-toi  
Encore et encore, un jour tu gagneras  
Bats-toi, serre les poings et bats-toi  
Contre ceux qui veulent, t'empêcher d'être heureux…

Une minute de silence suivit cette...ce…euh…

- Dites les mecs, je voudrais pas dire, mais ils chantent mieux que vous, commenta Harry pour ses amis. En plus, ils sont synchro.

- MAIS DANS QUEL CAMP VOUS ETES, BANDE DE PUTOIS D'EAU DOUCE PERIMEE ?!

Les mangemorts se ratatinèrent autant que cela leur était possible. Voldemort continua à leur vociférer dessus pendant quelques minutes. Draco dû rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre le mage noir avant que celui-ci ne se décide à reprendre le match.

Harry servit. Le volant s'envola. Passa au dessus du filet. Commença une descente vers le bas (_« un scoop pour vous ! Aux dernières nouvelles, on peut descendre en haut (selon moi bien sûr), alors je préfère préciser »_).

Donc je disais donc. Harry allait remporter le point quand tout à coup, Voldemort sortit de nulle part (l'autre bout du terrain), prit une pose de DINGUEEEEEEEEE et renvoya le volant. Le volant amorça lui aussi une descente (aux enfers), mais Harry la rattrapa.

_« Nous allons faire une pause dans notre observation. Que diriez-vous de prendre un peu de thé ? Les feuilles cueillies en cette saison sont tout simplement sublimes à déguster. Je connais un excellent- »_

- HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY HARRY !

_«Pfff ! On peut même pas profiter de tranquillité comme on veut ! J'ai décidé de faire une pause dans la pause ! Regardons le verdict final ! Qui l'a remporté ? »_

- _In_. Point accordé au joueur Potty. Victoire du joueur Potty sur le joueur Voldy.

- NAAAAAAAAAN ! HORS DE QUESTION ! CE N'EST PAS UN GOSSE COMME TOI QUI VA REGLER CETTE HISTOIRE VIEILLE DE 50 ANS ! SALE FILS DE VERACRASSE ENGRAISSE ET PUANTE ! NE PENSE PAS T'EN TIRER COMME CA ! JE VAIS TE DECOUPER EN RONDELLE, FAIRE UNE CORDE A SAUTER AVEC TES BOYAUX, JE VAIS UTILISER TES ORGANES POUR DECORER MA FUTURE MAISON ! TU-

.

..

…

Ouais. Vous avez compris. Voldemort-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom a perdu. Et il est pas content le petit Voldy. En plus il essaye de tuer tout le monde. Sauf le plus important, qu'il a oublié dans sa colère. Enfin…Colère, plutôt Pétage de durite intersidéral costumisé par L'auteure.

Oui, monsieur !

Mais attention, c'est sans compter sur Narcissa Malefoy anciennement Black.

Que son mari soit disgracié passe encore. Mais que son fils se fasse agresser de cette manière, verbalement parlant. Alors là. Mais alors là.

Voldy va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il passa un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais comment vous vous dîtes ? Ceci est proposé en deux scénarios.

Scénario n°1 !

Narcissa attaque Voldy.

Les mangemorts répliquent à coup de volants.

Narcissa réréplique à coup de baguette ! Réduisant les mangemorts et Voldy à l'état de. Légumes…

_« On a la culture ou on l'a pas ! »_ **(3)**

Scénario n°2 !

Narcissa boxe Voldy.

Les mangemorts mangent du brocoli.

Voldy rampe vers les mangemorts.

Narcissa piétine Voldy. Réduisant Voldy à l'état de. Légumes.

_« À vous de choisir »_

Hourra. Ouais ! Harry, c'est le meilleur. Ouais ! Ils sont tous contents. Ouais ! Le méchant est éliminé ! Ouais ! Draco sourit à Harry. Ouais ! Harry sourit à Draco. Ouais ! Ginny s'enfuit en pleurnichant. OUAIIIIIIIIS !

Fin de l'histoire.

_« Nan, j'rigoooooole. »_

* * *

Note de l'auteure : J'ai prévus un deuxième chapitre pour clore cette première fic _publiée _(ça fait tout drôle de se dire ça)

**(1)** Mention au duel de Rogue et Lockhart dans _Harry Potter et le Chambre des Secrets_

**(2)** Grande Justicière : ici, c'est une métaphore pour parler du Juge-Arbitre. En badminton, « le rôle principal du juge-arbitre est de veiller au bon déroulement d'une compétition, en collaboration avec l'organisateur de la compétition. Il doit faire respecter et appliquer les règles du Badminton et les décisions prises lors d'une compétition ne sont pas contestables. Il est le seul à posséder le **carton noir **qui exclut définitivement un joueur du tournoi. » - ceci est une copie d'un site ou il décrit le rôle des arbitres au badminton, voici la Sourec : . .

**(3)** Si vous connaissez l'Age de Glace 3, vous connaissez Buck. Si vous connaissez Buck, vous êtes obligez de connaitre ses « scénario ».


	2. Chapter 2

Voici, voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette première fic. Soyez sincère, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bye.

* * *

Après la défaite de Voldy par Harry, tous se réunirent autour de lui pour lui faire une ovation et le faire sauter dans les airs _(« Débile. Il risque de se rompre le cou, voilà comment on remercie le Survivant nouvellement Sauveur ?! Elle est bien belle la reconnaissance du monde. »)_

Severus s'approche discrètement de Draco, resté en retrait.

- J'ai vu. Il était _out_ le dernier point de Potter.

- Un serpentard honnête c'est comme un poufsouffle courageux. Impossible donc.

- Mes félicitations Mr Malefoy. Vous venez de gagner tout mon respect, répondit Rogue en murmurant encore plus bas.

- C'est trop d'honneur, Professeur Rogue.

- Draco ?

La voix qui venait de les interrompre sembla sonnée tel un carillon de cristal aux oreilles de Drago. Il soupira. Rogue ricana. Et s'en alla en saluant Harry. Car oui, c'était Harry Potter qui venait de les interrompre.

Celui-ci sourit d'un air entendu.

- Ce n'est pas très bien de tricher, Mr Malefoy, dit-il moqueusement.

- Pourtant, Mr Potter, si je ne m'abuse, vous n'avez rien dit. Que s'est-il passé ? Votre foi griffondorienne vous aurait-elle désertée ?

- Sachez, Mr Malefoy, que la couleur verte a bien failli me convenir. Mais en raison d'une altercation soutenu avec une certaine personne, j'ai… convaincu un certain objet de m'habiller de rouge et d'or.

- Plait-il ? Aurais-je bien entendu ? Le Saint Potter ne serait pas le véritable petit agneau que nous croyons tous voir en ce corps ?

Harry sourit d'un air carnassier. Il s'approcha lentement de Draco avant de répondre.

- Et bien, cher Monsieur, en parlant de corps, je dois vous avouer que certaines idées m'assaillent à propos d'une certaine personne et me tourmentent depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et j'aimerais savoir si la personne de mes pensées adhère à mes propositions…

Le blond frissonna. Il allait répondre qu'il accepterait toutes les tortures possibles et inimaginables que le brun aurait envie de lui faire, mais il garda le silence en voyant la belette femelle s'approcher d'eux.

- Harry, je-tu…

- Il, elle, nous, vous… Compléta Drago en s'éloignant légèrement d'Harry.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! Dégage de là !

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

''Mais pour qui se prend-elle ?! C'est à elle de partir !''

## Sur ce coup là, Draco, je suis d'accord avec toi ##

''Bon sang ! Mais t'es quoi, toi ? Je te connais pas !''

## Drago…HuuuTcheee… Je suis ton père…HuuuTcheee… ##**(1)**

''….''

## Noooon, je plaisante ! Je suis ta conscience, mon chéri ##

Draco blêmit en entendant la dernière phrase et décida de ne plus l'écouter. Pour le moment. Il revint parmi le monde réel et observa la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Enfin…observa le dos en face de lui. Harry s'était retourné de façon à être devant le blond, comme s'il voulait le protéger.

* * *

_« C'est un peu le cas. Après tout, ils s- NAAAAAAN ! DRACO ! POSE CE BAZOOKA TOUT DE SUITE !_

_- LES SPOIL PAS ALORS !_

_- OUI OUI OUI ! TOUT DE SUITE, J'DIRAIS RIEN ! PITIE LACHE CE TRUC ! _

_-Avec plaisir. (Draco lâcha littéralement le bazooka, juste après avoir appuyer sur le bouton rouge de mise en marche et transplana.)_

_- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! DRAY ! JE TE RETROUVERAIS ! »_

* * *

Donc.

Oui.

Ou en étions-nous ? Ah oui.

Harry regardait impassiblement Ginny qui essayait de le convaincre, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, de revenir vers elle.

- …tu vois, je pourrais fermer les yeux sur certaines choses, comme le fait que tu puisses avoir des maitresses, je comprendrais, tu-…

- Je baise avec Draco Malefoy.

- Je comprend, tu pourras touj- Quoi ?!

Sa voix partit en decrescendo jusqu'à s'éteindre. La jeune fille regardait d'un air bovin le brun en face d'elle. Elle sembla se déconnecter de la réalité.

- Euh… Harry, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? demanda Hermione en s'avançant.

- Pour qu'elle me lâche un peu. Excuse-moi, Ron, mais je ne retournerais pas avec ta sœur.

- Vieux, tu fais ta vie comme tu l'entends.

- Merci.

- Harry, je répète ma question, pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu couchais avec Malefoy ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu lui dire autre chose, elle aurait peut-être compris.

- Tout est dans le « peut-être », Granger, répondit le blond en sortant de l'ombre du brun.

- Et puis...Enchaina Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est la vérité, conclut Luna en passant par là. Je me demandais quand vous alliez l'annoncer.

Elle repartit en sautillant derrière des Nargoles qu'elle seule voyait.

Une minute de silence s'ensuivit.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Hermione regarda Harry et Draco s'observer. Ron regarda Harry. Et Ginny resta figée. Le brun parla le premier.

- Comment elle a sut ?

- Bah, je crois qu'elle nous a entendus le jour ou l'elfe vous a sauvé de ma tante…

- Ah…

* * *

_« Vous avez remarqué le tact de Draco ? Il n'a pas dit « le jour ou le sale elfe traître à notre maison a été éventré par ma sadique et folle de tante », non, non, non. Ah que l'amour peut faire des exploits !_

_-Hey ! _

_- Tais-toi, Dray ! J'ai encore le feu au derrière à cause de toi ! »_ **(2)**

* * *

- Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu sors a-avec...ça !

- Ron ! S'insurgea Hermione, scandalisée.

- …

- Mais dis quelque chose ! Attaqua le roux en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Tu m'as interdit de te dire que je sortais avec lui. Je ne dirais rien en ce cas.

Le jeune homme regarda Harry comme s'il lui était poussé deux cornes sur la tête. Draco intervint.

- Weasley. Que ça te plaise ou non, je sors avec Harry. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Euh… Draco, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il a le droit de…

- Et moi, alors ?! Je suis quoi ?!

Ah. La rousse Weasley s'est réveillée.

- La sœur de mon meilleur ami, répondit platement Harry.

_« Vous voulez un remix ? Non ? Tant pis pour vous... Je le fais quand même ! »_

Ouais ! Draco et Harry sont heureux ! Ouais ! Ginny va finir toute seule ! Ouais ! Ron reste ami avec Harry ! Ouais ! _« J'adore écrire des trucs qui servent à rien »_ ! Ouais ! Ginny est définitivement partit ! OUAIS !

Finalement Ron et Hermione laissèrent Draco et Harry en paix. Ginny était partit comme cité plus haut. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent de lassitude. Ils décidèrent de s'éclipser rapidement avant que le Survivant-Nouvellement-Appelé-Le-Sauveur soit de nouveau submergé par la foule de fan en délire que l'auteure aurait lâché sur lui.

Refermant la porte de la Grande Salle, ils soupirèrent derechef. Mais de soulagement cette fois.

- Dis, tu crois qu'ils l'ont bien prit ? demanda Harry en s'emparant de la main de son petit-ami.

- Je pense. Weasley mâle n'a pas trop crier et la belette femelle ne te touchera plus, répondit celui-ci. Granger quand à elle…bah elle est restée Granger.

- Et tes parents ?

- Harry, on verra ça plus tard. Allons nous reposer, d'abord. Nous affronterons une nouvelle fois le monde demain.

Le brun acquiesça en souriant et suivit le blond dans les vestiges des couloirs du château. Une idée germa dans son esprit griffondorien presque serptentardien. Son sourire s'étira encore plus.

- Dis-moi Draco…

- Hum ?

Ce dernier était concentré sur le chemin scabreux devant lui. Il ne vit pas le sourire lascif d'Harry.

- C'est qui l'uke ce soir ? **(3)**

* * *

**(1) **Classique du Stars Wars, scène mythique avec Dark Vador et Luke.

**(2)** C'est moi ou cette phrase est complètement tendancieuse ?

**(3) **Uke : terme japonais ou du moins utilisé dans les mangas pour désigné le dominé dans un couple homosexuel.


End file.
